The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat
by Rxel
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was walking home when he heard a weak mew. Subsequently, he picks up a cat, tries not to get attached to said cat, ultimately fails, and ends up with a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku knew he was fucked up. _God,_ did he know. But did he care? He didn't. These days, it almost felt like a part of his emotions had died off. The positive side, that is. He still felt the vast range of negative emotions, and the occasional positive emotion when he did something that gave him an adrenaline rush.

He's always preferred black over white. He should've known.

"Don't run! Fight me, you coward!"

Izuku let out a light laugh, feeling the mirth bubble over. How could he not have realized how hilarious Heroes were when he was younger? Did they really think he would stop just because they shouted at him to? He wasn't an idiot.

He sped up his running, easily outpacing the Heroes. The green-haired man ducked into a shady alleyway, quickly scaling up the walls to the rooftop.

He ran and jumped, hopping onto the next couple of buildings before dropping down into a brightly lit area that both Heroes and civilians alike proclaimed as safe. Izuku chuckled. There was something deeply flawed about how they thought. Did they really think that just because something looked safe, it truly was?

No. Heroes Villains and civilians alike both lived under the sun. Just because they were Villains didn't mean that they lived apart from society. So many people overlooked this, it was almost sad.

On the contrary, it made things so much easier for people like him. It was much harder to find someone while they moved and operated somewhere you never thought of looking at all. Izuku fingered the knife hidden in his sleeve, brushing over it lovingly.

Whistling, Izuku strolled back towards his apartment, opting to take a direct route back tonight. The green-haired man happily thought about the things he did earlier, biting his lips to stop his smile from growing too maniacally wide. That was a no-no. Didn't want to set the Heroes off again, did we?

Izuku left the brightly lit areas, taking a shortcut using a slightly shadier area. He was still dwelling in happy thoughts when he was interrupted with a meow. Izuku didn't stop moving, but his ears pricked up as he went on high-alert.

"Meow," he heard again. Izuku wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but the meow sounded slightly distressed.

His eyes snapped towards the sound direction but made no indication that he'd heard. Caution before anything else, after all. Izuku still wanted to live a long life, and he wasn't about to have it end because of a moment of carelessness.

He spotted a lump that was struggling in what looked to be a pile of black and white cloth. He could watch as it tried to get out from the inside, but ultimately failed. He could see as it batted the inside of the clothes, trying to get free.

Izuku weighed his options. On one hand, he was still slightly fond of animals, but on the other, if he did save it, then he would have a responsibility towards it. What should he do? The green-haired Villain hesitated, weighing his options.

The struggles of the cat or kitten grew weaker, the heart-wrenching meows growing fainter, before stopping altogether.

Izuku grit his teeth, making up his mind. Tentatively, he fished out a little kitten from the midst of the cloth. It looked like it was barely a few days old and would have suffocated before long had Izuku not taken it out.

It was a small, black kitten that could barely fit on his palm. It was taking labored breaths. Izuku felt his heart clench. The more fucked up part of him was squealing at how cute the kitten was, and how it was so adorably vulnerable, while the other part of him that was still somewhat sane was slightly worried about how the kitten looked like it was about to take its last breaths.

Izuku cradled the kitten in his palms, not sure what to do. Hesitantly, he placed the kitten on top of the clothes that it had been suffocating in previously, quickly heading home. He made sure not to move the kitten too much, slightly concerned that one too violent move would end its life while it had barely even begun.

What looked like a wallet dropped out of the pile of clothes. Izuku raised an eyebrow, quickly shoving it into his pocket. Waste not want not. He could always dispose of it later, when he had the kitten taken care of.

He heaved a sigh when he reached his door, quickly unlocking the various locks before heading in. The green-haired Villain checked the state of the kitten, allowing himself to take a small breath of relief when he realized that the kitten looked better than before. It didn't seem as pained now and seemed to have sank into the realms of sleep.

As soon as he made sure the kitten was safe for the time being, he quickly made his way out of the door. His mind whirled through relevant information, quickly recalling what he needed. He checked the time, furrowing his brows. _Damn_ , it was this late already?

Looks like he had to change his plans. Izuku quietly made his way to the vet's house, silently breaking into his home with a set of lockpicking tools. Like hell he was going to leave a trail for some Heroes to follow.

He stealthily shut the door behind him as he entered the vet's bedroom, standing next to the sleeping man. At a loss, he wondered how to wake the other up without him screaming.

At that moment, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, scaring the sleeping man awake. The vet groaned, rubbing his eyes, annoyed at his disturbed sleep. He looked up, having the intention to get some water then going back to sleep, before freezing in his movement. His hand was still halfway lifting the covers off his body as lightning flashed again, revealing a black-dressed figure with green eyes standing next to his bedside silently like a specter.

He opened his mouth to scream for help before it was roughly covered by the Villain's hand.

"Silence," Izuku said, inwardly startled. Everything happened too quickly for him to hide. No matter. This was a good opportunity too.

The vet nodded, shutting his mouth. He wasn't sure if he could say anything in the first place. His body was shaking in fear. Why was this happening to him? He was a good, law-abiding vet. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I need you to check my cat. And vaccinations. You're not to tell anyone about this, understand? Nod if you do. Otherwise…" Izuku's voice lowered, "there are a lot more vets in Japan."

The vet felt his heartbeat increase exponentially, his mind whirling, before calming down. All he had to do was check this guy's cat, right? He's probably not even a Villain!

The two strangers quickly made their way to Izuku's house. Izuku quickly unlocked the various locks, still concerned about the state of the kitten.

The vet put down his bag, quickly getting to work, inwardly sweating bullets at the intense glare he was placed under. He inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed that there wasn't anything wrong with the kitten. God knows what might have happened to him if the kitten had something wrong with it.

The vet promptly started with his vaccinations since the kitten was fine. It was better to get these out of the way before anything happened. The still-unsettled man quickly fell back into his work habits and checked the gender of the cat before screaming inwardly. Why was he being so casual in front of this man!?

Given, he didn't look as intimidating now that he was out in the light, but the vet could feel certain vibes from him that warned him not to cross the other man.

"D-do you want to sterilize your cat?"

Izuku's eyelid twitched, causing the vet to hastily backtrack. "It's okay if you don't! If you ever change your mind, you can come to the clinic…" the vet trailed off, before slapping himself inwardly. What was he doing? Was his mind addled under all the stress or what?

"You can also microchip your pet in case it gets lost," he blurted at last, his professional duties overcoming his fear at last. Animals were still the best, after all. He didn't need any humans. In fact, it would be better if the entire world only had animals left, himself notwithstanding. What a paradise that would be.

Izuku's furrowed brows relaxed a little as he thought about it. If he really was going to keep this kitten, then he might as well go all the way and microchip him, right? He was just being a responsible pet owner, right?

He nodded to show his approval, quickly kicking the vet out once he was done, glaring at him when he tried to register the microchip with the government. He ensured the man's silence by scaring him once again, the civilian leaving as quickly as his legs could carry him.

The green-haired Villain's brows fully relaxed when he realized that the kitten really was fine. That was good. Izuku frowned again when he realized he was getting attached, silently resolving not to show too much of it lest the kitten become a liability.

He placed the still-sleeping kitten in the cat bed he had extorted from the vet next to his pillow on the bed before sinking into sleep.

xxx

Shouta woke up slowly as the sun rays hit his face, blinking blearily in annoyance. Why were the blinds up? He usually kept them down. He sleepily walked towards the blinds to close them, when he tumbled down.

What?

He let out a groan of annoyance before freezing when instead of his normal voice, his voice came out as a weak little mew.

Everything from the previous day crashed back with startling clarity.

 _He was hit with a Quirk and was a cat now?!_

Dear god. What was he going to do now? Where was he?

xxx

Omake:

The vet closed his bedroom door with a loud click, getting back into his bed. He closed his eyes before tossing and turning, unable to fall back asleep. He got up, checking the bottom of his bed and inside his closet with great paranoia. Only when there was nothing there did he finally relax.

He wouldn't ever make fun of a kid who had to check for monsters under the bed or in their closet before sleeping again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat

Chapter 2

Shouta looked around the room, realizing that it was an unfamiliar space. He furrowed – tried to furrow his brows. Where _was_ he? What happened last night after he passed out?

He glanced around, not moving from the spot where he had tumbled. Everything looked larger than it was supposed to be, but that could be attributed to the fact that he was currently a cat.

Shouta realized that he was in some sort of…cat bed? So someone came to his rescue yesterday night and picked him up. He took a hesitant step forward, followed by another. He made it a couple more steps out of the cat bed before he stumbled again, sending him flying onto a pillow.

He mewed in annoyance, and then mewed again in distress because his voice was a mew now. He looked up, accidentally head-butting whatever was there. He felt a little dizzy at the sudden impact, causing him to take a few stumbling steps. The small kitten heard the sound of bedsheets rustling, his hearing much sharper than usual.

"I'm going to kill whoever woke me up –" he heard a voice rough with the vestiges of sleep, causing him to freeze. He went into flight or fight mode, leaning towards flight. After all, he was a cat now. What could he do? Claw the other person to death? He wouldn't do that anyway. This person had saved him last night, and it would be courteous to show his thanks, and get some help if possible.

Shouta mewed, reaching out his hand – pardon, his paw to get the other person's attention. He kept forgetting he was a cat. He had hardly been in this form for a few hours, but he was already finding it highly annoying.

The small kitten felt the bed dip as the human sat up in the bed. He waited for the person to look at him so he could have a proper look, but before he could do that, he was sent tumbling off the bed with a sense of vertigo when the other swept the blankets off his body.

Shouta let out a meow of anger, somehow managing to land on his feet. Was this what they meant when they said cats have nine lives? It was a truly marvelous feeling. It was practically instinctual, the way he landed. Somewhat like his body moving itself to right his sense of balance to let him land on his feet. Was this how cats felt all the time?

He heard a startled laugh from above him, making him look up.

"You must be hungry, right?"

Shouta studied the other man's features before something like a dawning realization crept up on him, causing him to gawk at the man. Was that who he thought it was? Was this real life? Was he just dreaming or something? How was this his life?

Was that _seriously_ Midoriya Izuku?

His eyes must be playing tricks on him, right? It couldn't really be him, right?

He felt a finger scratch under his chin, causing him to purr involuntarily. His inner self was screaming at him to stop and wake up, but the cat part of him that was becoming more evident just felt _amazing_. Nothing had ever felt this good. Being a cat was awesome.

Shouta heard a distant laugh as he dwelled in the pure pleasure that he was experiencing. He didn't even do anything as he was moved into the other's arms. When the other took away his hand, his eyes popped open at the sudden loss of pleasure, making him bat at the other's arm.

He immediately froze once he completed the action. _Holy fuck, what was he doing?!_ Why was he getting all cozy with one of the more notorious Villains? He stared at the green-haired man warily. He wouldn't hurt a cat, would he? Oh, who was he kidding? Midoriya was rumored to be one of the more ruthless Villains. He'd just have to tread _very_ carefully and escape.

He was placed on a table, giving him funny feelings. It felt strange that he was being carted around so easily. Hardly anyone had been able to move him when he was a human, not that they would have the chance to anyway, but it still made him feel strange.

"What do you feed cats anyway," Midoriya murmured.

Shouta tried to lower the amount of space he took up by flattening his body on the table. He thought about sneaking out now, but he didn't think he had enough time before the other noticed. It would just have to wait until later, when the man was either distracted or asleep.

A delicious scent wafted through the air, causing his stomach to grumble. Shouta swallowed. Had his sense of smell been heightened as well? He didn't ever remember something smelling this good.

By the time Midoriya turned around, Shouta had already been trying to mold himself into the table. Was he really going to eat what the enemy has prepared!? For all he knew, it could be poisoned. But would the other really go to the extent of poisoning a poor cat, of all things? Surely he had better things to do?

The resulting snort from Midoriya made him feel like wanting to bury himself into a hole and never coming back out. He had really fallen low. A Pro-Hero was being laughed at by a Villain. Oh, how low he's sunk. Not only that, his traitorous body was deigning the fish placed in front of him one of the highest delicacies. He could barely stop himself from moving forward to devour the meal placed in front of him.

Shouta heard the clicking of a camera, causing him to freeze and look at Midoriya with wide eyes. He noticed the phone held in the other's hands, Midoriya sporting a wide grin on his face. He looked like he was struggling to hold back his laughter.

Shouta groaned (mewed), deciding to throw caution to the wind. Whatever. The other didn't know that he was actually a person, anyway, and would probably just treat him like a normal cat, right?

He slowly moved up to the plate in front of him, cautiously eating the fish. Various flavors exploded on his tongue, causing him to close his eyes in bliss. Being a cat was _great_. His eyes popped open when he remembered Midoriya was still watching him, giving the other man a cautious look, only to be greeted by the other covering his mouth, silently laughing.

 _Kill me now,_ Shouta thought.

xxx

Omake:

Izuku watched as the little black kitten flattened himself on the table, struggling not to laugh. He was just _so fucking cute_ , holy fuck. The kitten probably thought it was being somewhat inconspicuous, but if anything that just drew more attention to it. Look at that shiny black fur out on display, and those wide eyes.

He just had to pull out his phone to record this down. It wasn't his fault. It was all the kitten's fault, okay?

And when the kitten shot him various looks while he was eating like he was afraid his food was going to be stolen, Izuku nearly exploded into laughter.

Keeping this kitten was going to be _great_.


	3. Chapter 3

The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat

Chapter 3

xxx

Izuku felt like slapping himself when he stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. _What_ had he just been doing?! Was he seriously taking pictures of the kitten already? He hadn't even named it yet, for fucks sake!

What was he doing, starting to get attached? Just because he had a responsibility for the kitten didn't mean he had to harbour any affections for it. He spat out the minty toothpaste in disgust. Ugh, _affection_. He shivered a little.

He picked up his phone, furrowing his brows. He stared at the various pictures he just took, face darkening. Immediately, he started ticking them one by one. Just as he was about to hit the delete button, his finger involuntarily hovered over the button. He hesitated, going back and unticking two particularly cute pictures before deleting the rest.

That was fine, right? Just two. It was _fine_. It wasn't like he was particularly harbouring any affection for the little kitten. It's just for remembrance sake. After all, he heard cats grew quickly. He'd just keep these pictures in case he wanted to compare how a kitten differed from a cat.

Satisfied, Izuku flopped back down onto his bed. Who liked the kitten? Not him. He smirked, thinking of the kitten plastering itself on the kitchen table. If he didn't know better, he'd think the kitten was afraid of heights. Izuku broke out into laughter, thinking of the wide eyes the kitten directed at him with a cautious air.

The expression had just been comedy gold. Izuku could live off that expression for a _week_. That kitten had actually shown some pretty lively expressions for a cat. Were all cats like this? He'd heard people rant about how they'd take the company of cats over humans any day, but was this what they meant?

He didn't think so.

Izuku tried to bat away the niggling suspicion that crept up on him. In fact, he'd said the cat actually looked or behaved _pretty humanly_ , if that was possible. Did the kitten have some sort of Quirk? Like UA's principal?

The green-haired Villain frowned, not quite sure what to make of the discovery. He tentatively put the thought aside for the time being, tapping his lower lip. He abruptly rolled off the bed, suddenly remembering about the wallet he'd picked up last night.

Maybe this would give him some clues. And if it didn't, well, Izuku could always go and fuck up the person who owned the wallet. There was no way they weren't connected to the kitten, and if he found out that the bastard had abandoned the little kitten and allowed him to _die_ , well. No one could hold a grudge against a Villain for removing a stain upon the world, right?

Izuku casually flipped open the wallet, casually riffling through the various cards held inside. Bank card, nope. Credit card, nope. Hmm, couple of name cards, no. Oh? A Hero license? This was a Hero's wallet? Seriously?

The green-haired Villain glanced at the picture, humming. His eyes moved on before they darted back again. Wait. _Those eyes. Those eyes!_

Izuku whipped out his phone, staring at the picture of the kitten giving him a wide-eyed stare. See? Wasn't it a good thing that he didn't delete all the pictures? It was coming in handy now! Hah, take that brain. The green-haired Villain's eyes darted between the two pictures, quickly coming to a conclusion.

The man's lips curled into a grin. He had to hastily suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble out of his lips, but couldn't quite hide the grin. Oh, _god_. He checked the name on the Hero license.

Aizawa Shouta. Eraserhead.

Izuku scratched his cheek. Why did that sound familiar? Meh. It would come to him sooner or later.

The green-haired Villain quickly hid the wallet with a grin, locking up the key and hiding it in the usual spot. He looked for the wayward kitten, the grin on his face widening when he noticed that the kitten had just made its way near his bedroom, sitting just outside the bedroom door.

The laugh bubbled out before he could stop it, thinking that he'd just given the Hero vaccinations the previous day. While he was unconscious, too! This was comedy gold. He laughed harder at the thought that the vet had asked if he wanted the kitten sterilized.

Izuku noticed the kitten giving him a disbelieving stare, setting him off just as his mirth started to die down. It was just too funny…! The green-haired man almost felt like he understood what rolling on the floor in laughter was all about. It was just that hilarious.

Eventually, he managed to stop laughing. The Hero trapped in a kitten's body had cautiously relocated to the living room, still staring at him warily. Izuku fought down another wave of laughter.

The green-haired Villain plopped down on the floor next to the cat, watching from the corner of his eye as the kitten drew back slightly, his eyes still wary and untrusting. Izuku had to fight down the inappropriate grin.

Izuku switched on the television, his eyes twinkled with laughter as he kept his face straight, struggling _so hard_ not to laugh when the kitten jumped around ten centimetres in the air, hissing slightly.

The Villain's eyes actually became watery as he did his best not to laugh. He'd never done something as hard as this. Keeping laughter in was _so damn hard_.

"-ws Report that we are now missing a Hero, who has not been seen since last night while he was on patrol. The Hero's name is Eraserhead, also known as Aizawa Shouta –"

Izuku gasped. "Ooh, Eraserhead's missing! Well, not that it has anything to do with me."

The green-haired Villain rolled over from his spot on the floor, eyeing the wary kitten upside down. "Come to think of it, I haven't given you a name yet," Izuku said before pausing. He slowly sat up as an unholy idea unfolded itself in his mind. "Come to think of it," Izuku said slowly, drawing out his words. "You kind of look like that Hero there…"

Izuku watched with well hidden glee when the kitten's fur stood on end. "In fact, your eyes look especially similar. I bet if you were a human, you'd look _just like_ Eraserhead. That's so funny!"

The kitten tensed its muscles, prepared to flee at the first signs of danger. He didn't know how far he would be able to get, but he would have to try his best.

"That's so cute! I'll call you Nekozawa," Izuku said happily, barely able to contain himself. He reached out a finger to poke at the kitten's cheek, his eyes radiating glee. He had to push down the urge to laugh for the nth time that day at the dumbfounded look the kitten shot him.

Izuku casually picked up the dumbfounded little black kitten, cuddling the Hero to his chest. He finally allowed the grin to resurface on his face where the kitten couldn't see, filled to the brim with pure, unadulterated glee.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he couldn't stop himself. This was the most fun he'd had in _years_.

He couldn't wait! This was going to be _so much fun._


	4. Chapter 4

The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat

Chapter 4

xxx

Nekozawa. Shouta was completely baffled. What was this Villain doing? What was he even thinking? He wasn't sure if the Villain was just an idiot or had just lost his marbles? At least, he was pretty sure it was Midoriya Izuku. Even without his mask, those green eyes were one of a kind. He'd never seen anything like them before. They almost seemed to glow, and a part of him was tempted to see if they glowed in the dark.

He felt slightly offended at the nickname, but he was also suspicious that the man was just fucking with him. Nekozawa?! Seriously?! He knew he liked cats, but did he want to be named _as_ a cat? The answer is obviously no.

He mewed in offense, hoping that the man would change his mind about the name he was about to call him, but the man just laughed before switching the news program to a comedy show. Curse his cute little mews. It wasn't even _remotely_ intimidating. He missed his voice.

He pawed the ground in frustration. If only he was back in his human form, he'd surely glare the Villain into submission, or use his capture weapon on him immediately. Then, he'd hand over the Villain to the police, so he wouldn't ever have to hear Midoriya's annoying laughter again.

His face darkened again at the thought of the nickname, and the Villain's infernal laughter. When was he going to stop laughing?! The television show wasn't even that funny, for fucks sake.

Wait. A random thought hit him. Could he even use his Quirk while he was still a cat? But then, was it safe to try and test his question out when he didn't know if it worked or not? If it didn't and he was stuck in the way of someone's Quirk, then wasn't his life practically forfeit? He wasn't suicidal, thank you very much. He still wanted to live, and sleep. Especially sleep.

He was just so damn _tired_ all the time, especially after he started teaching in UA. With both his Hero work and his teaching job, he felt stretched out thin, but he did enjoy teaching, otherwise he wouldn't have picked up the job. He felt like he had a duty and responsibility to the future generation of Heroes. Not everyone was cut out for teaching, so someone had to pick up the slack.

Shouta subtly moved himself into the Villain's blind spot, cautiously looking around in hopes for a hole that he could escape out of. He had to get himself to safety quick before coming back to arrest the Hero, possibly taking him by surprise.

This notorious Villain had given the police and the Hero department the run-around for _years_. He'd just popped out of nowhere, causing trouble one day. No one had any idea where he'd come from, nor had anyone claimed they recognized him.

He seemed like he was going by his real name, but there had been _so fucking many Midoriyas in the goddamn country that they couldn't pin anything down._ Most of the people suspected that he was using a fake name that seemed like a real name. Considering the types of crimes that he committed, it seemed likely that it was possible. He was tricky that way. Personally, Shouta thought that the man was just making them run around in circles, but the rest of his colleagues still had hope.

Shouta was thankful for his lighter body. His footsteps made no sound as he treaded lightly on the padded floor. He froze with one leg in front of him mid-air when he realized that Midoriya was staring at him with an amused face. He tried to put down his paw slowly when he overbalanced and tumbled onto the floor.

Damn this little kitten body! In fact, why was he a kitten and not a cat?! Was the universe playing a joke on him or _what_? He tensed up when Midoriya picked him up gently, cuddling him to his chest.

He screamed inwardly at being treated like a cat, frustrated beyond belief. He wanted his body back, damnit. He sobered slightly and amended himself. He wanted his body back when he had _escaped_. He wasn't sure what the Villain had up his sleeves, and he had _no intention_ of finding out when he was unprepared and unequipped.

Sure, he'd be able to use his Quirk, but he would prefer being prepared when he faced this notorious Villain. No Villain on the top ten Villain list was easy to handle.

He struggled slightly before giving in. It didn't look like the Villain was going to hurt a cat. After all, he looked exactly like a small kitten. He should be pretty cute, right? Maybe the Villain wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt a small, harmless kitten? How could you hate a tiny little kitten?

He'd slip under Midoriya's defences and give him a fatal blow when he was able to. But for now, maybe he should just lay low for the time being? Give the other a sense of security before swiftly escaping. Shouldn't be too hard. How guarded could the other person be against a cat? Even if he was, subconsciously he would still lower his guard. Even the slightest amount was enough at times to change a situation completely.

Shouta felt a hand scratching under his chin, sending waves of pleasure through his entire being. He involuntarily let out a purr at the feeling, his body completely relaxing under the unfamiliar feeling.

In the back of his mind, something was screaming at him not to do this, but he completely ignored it. The repetitive motions of the little scratches were sending shudders up his spine. He never wanted the feeling to stop. The scratches were sending him into almost a trance-like state of mind, where nothing except the pleasure being felt mattered.

Everything else faded into the background, where they should be. Nothing was important right now. All his tiredness and wariness faded away, like they had never been there in the first place.

He felt _awesome_. It felt like his whole body had been reborn or remade, whatever you called it. It felt like had a new lease on life, a reason for living – and then it _stopped_.

Shouta's eyes flew open. No! Why did he stop. A hiss left his throat before he thought about it. Bring the hand back! He heard a chuckle, before feeling a hand descend on top of his head, lightly stroking him.

The kitten pouted slightly, mildly appeased but still unhappy. The scratching had been much better, but he supposed this wasn't so bad. He slowly relaxed into the repetitive petting action, his mind slowly piecing itself back together, and he felt like what was left of his sanity tried to escape out of his mouth.

 _What_ did he just do?! Did he seriously just hiss at Midoriya because he took his hand away?! His sanity had totally left him at that time. What was wrong with his _brain_? He was lucky the Villain hadn't taken offense at the hiss.

As he thought about various things, the slow, heavy hand that was stroking him seemed like it was lulling him to sleep. He struggled to stay awake, his eyes falling to half-mast. No, he…couldn't fall…asleep now…

Shouta quickly shook himself out of it, glaring up at Midoriya. He glared at him for five minutes straight, not even blinking, his levels of caution and distrust at an all-time high, feeling disgruntled that his Quirk wasn't activating.

How _dare_ he? He'd heard some Heroes speculate that maybe Midoriya had some sort of compulsion Quirk that would allow him to make things seem more compelling, but he'd been half sceptical about it. Now, however, it seemed like it was true.

The bastard was using his Quirk to compel him to lose focus and to sleep! How despicable, using it on a harmless kitten of all things. He made a mental note to include in his report that Midoriya's Quirk worked on animals as well.

Shouta quickly distanced himself with a huff, heading for a secluded space that would allow him a few hours of respite from the Villain.

In the end, he snuck into the Villain's closet, lying in a very soft pile of clothes. He buried his head between the pile of neatly stacked clothes, cosily resting in the middle, with just a bit of his nose sticking out for fresh air.

He was strangely reminded of his sleeping bag, but at the same time, this felt way softer than anything he'd ever felt before. He hadn't known that cats were this sensitive.

Shouta tried to block out the sounds of the Villain's light-hearted peals of laughter, but in the end, he was lulled to sleep by the laughs.

 _Damn Midoriya and his Quirk. It can be transmitted even from this far –_


	5. Chapter 5

The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat

Chapter 5

xxx

Izuku was baffled when Nekozawa glared at him for what felt like five minutes, his eyes glowing red. Suddenly, it clicked into place. The Hero's Quirk was Erasure, right? This was what his eyes looked like when he used his Quirk. Izuku quickly controlled his facial expression from breaking out into a grin.

He'd heard rumours that some of the police department and the Heroes thought that he had a Quirk similar to compulsion. It made him crack up when he first heard it, because it couldn't be further from the truth. Based on how Nekozawa was using such an offended air, combined with those Quirk-red eyes, he had no doubt that the Hero thought that he had been using a Quirk on him.

He had to give it to him, being able to figure out who he was this quick was something commendable. He doubted that many of the other Heroes would have been able to put it together this quickly. He would have given it a week to a month before they noticed something was off, had they been in Nekozawa's position.

Speaking of which, where _was_ said Hero-kitten? The Villain rolled over from his position in front of the television, getting to his feet with smooth grace that belied years of training and tempering.

He looked around, frowning when he didn't spot the small, black kitten. Where could he have gone? The doors were locked and so were the windows. He didn't think that Nekozawa would have that much strength in his kitten-form, to be able to unlock any of them at the moment.

He pulled out his phone, starting up the app that the vet had asked him to download last night. The Villain raised an eyebrow when he realized that the little dot was still in the apartment. Where could he possibly be hiding? Sure, he was small, but he wasn't _that_ small. Was he?

Izuku narrowed green eyes, his mind running through the various hiding places that Nekozawa could be hiding in. He tapped a finger on the screen, unable to think of anywhere, so he slowly combed the apartment, looking for anything that might be the little Hero-kitten.

After ten minutes of fruitless searching, he found him.

Izuku looked to the ceiling to pray for strength. He _needed_ that strength to stop himself from laughing. Of all places, he hadn't expected to find him napping in the _cupboard_ , sticking out his little kitten nose from the pile of clothing. Izuku clapped a hand over his mouth to stop from bursting out into laughter.

It just seemed so _out of character_ looking at the man's picture and seeing him as a kitten now. His shoulders shook with silent laughter, his eyes tearing up from the repression. _Damn,_ it was just so cat-like and cute! It was wholly unexpected when you saw those deadpan eyes looking at you warily.

Izuku shakily pulled out his phone to take a couple of pictures, burying his face in his hands. He tried to breathe and control his mirth. The green-haired Villain collapsed on the ground, shaking with laughter. He rolled around a few times before finally managing to calm himself.

The Villain gently picked up the snoozing kitten, who let out a little sneeze. Izuku had to forcibly control his body to hold in the coo that he wanted to make so hard it almost felt like his lungs were about to burst. His sides still ached from the repressed laughter.

He shouldn't be feeling this way. Even though the other made a _super fucking adorable little kitten,_ it was still a Hero! Izuku silently warned himself, but his eyes didn't seem to want to move away from the cute little sniffs the other was making.

Izuku silently covered his eyes, despairing. If only the other wasn't a kitten. He paused. If only the kitten was a normal kitten, he corrected himself. The Villain nodded. That sounded better, but still felt conflicted. On one hand, the Hero-kitten was adorable. On the other, messing with said Hero-kitten would provide him _so much_ fun. Fun that he didn't experience much of anymore.

The green-haired Villain put aside the thought for later. He moved both himself and Nekozawa back to the bed. Izuku placed the kitten on top of his stomach, idly petting the little black kitten, inwardly marvelling at the softness of the kitten's fur.

Izuku buried his face in his hands again when the kitten started purring. _SO CUTE._ The Villain felt helpless. What was he even doing? He was just making things harder for himself for goodness sake.

The kitten continued purring, somehow spreading itself out from its previous curled up position to lay spread out on Izuku's stomach. The black kitten purred harder, rubbing his cheek on the clothed stomach.

Izuku screamed inwardly. Maybe this wouldn't be as fun as he thought, if he had to keep hiding his reactions. _Ahh,_ Izuku lamented inwardly, _if only Nekozawa would get attached to me first, then I can start showing affection back._

Wait. Izuku paused. Nekozawa doesn't know I know he's a Hero, so if I just continue treating him like a cat, won't he be lulled into a false sense of security? This means I can dote on him all I want, right?

No, not right! Izuku shook the idea out of his head. He just wanted to have some fun before the other Hero returned to being a man, not keep him! What dote on him. He's not even a real kitten, for fucks sake.

But if he didn't show any affection for the kitten, it would be suspicious, right? So, he could show a bit of affection, but nothing over the top. He'd just take care of the other like a good owner would. Nothing more, nothing less.

That should be safe enough, right?

He'd keep his distance, be friendly and somewhat affectionate, lower Nekozawa's guard, maybe eventually let him 'slip out', and find the location of the Hero's apartment and he would be back in business.

Easy.

Izuku eyed the little kitten still purring on his stomach and let himself relax. That was all this was, he'd have to check himself sometimes, to make sure he didn't get too attached. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a _real_ kitten. It was a Hero-kitten.

The green-eyed man tentatively pet the silky black fur, feeling the vibrations of the purrs on his fingers, as well as on his stomach. It felt somewhat strange, but at the same time, he felt kind of warm.

Izuku brushed off the feeling. It was probably just the warmth of Nekozawa. He pet the kitten gently, eventually drifting off to sleep even though he woke up not too long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat

Chapter 6

xxx

Shouta cursed himself for being weak. How could he have fallen asleep in the Villain's house?! He wasn't even a real cat, for crying out loud. The mere thought of it miffed him. He felt like his ego had taken a hit. His cat body was obviously working against him here, but he would prevail. Mind, not body. He just had to try harder, that's all.

He'd gotten a shock when he woke up on the Villain's stomach. He'd been hoping that he would wake up and find that everything was just a strange dream – even though he hadn't had any strange dreams for _years_. But a Hero could hope, right?

Instead, he slowly came back into consciousness on top of the Villain's stomach. He hadn't even known where he was at first, just knowing that he woke up feeling warm and contented. That was something that didn't happen very often, even though he slept in a sleeping bag most of the time.

By the time he realized something was strange, he'd already been rubbing his face against the warmth as he seemed to be lying on a mobile platform that drifted up and down occasionally. It had almost lulled him back to sleep when he realized that platform was technically _breathing_.

He felt like someone had injected him with a shot of adrenaline. He stood up so fast that he tumbled off, causing him to feel a sense of vertigo. He inwardly thanked the stars that he hadn't somehow changed back into a man during his sleep – then he'd be labelled as the Hero who slept with a Villain if the paparazzi ever got a hold of this news. Even if he was literally sleeping with him, he would never be able to get away from the news. His underground Hero career would certainly take a nosedive and reporters probably wouldn't leave him alone.

Shouta silently padded up the bed after making sure the Villain was still asleep. He eyed Midoriya's sleeping face, not sure what he should be feeling at this moment. The Villain wasn't a good person, he had still picked up a cat in distress. That meant he wasn't completely evil. He still had a heart in there somewhere. Even if it was deep, _deep_ down.

He really didn't know what to feel when he saw that Midoriya's face was slack with sleep. He seemed completely different from when he was awake. Asleep, the Hero could tell that the Villain was still rather young. He had faint dark circles under his eyes, but the Villain looked completely at peace. He could almost be called _innocent_. Shouta shook himself out of it. That was a dangerous path to travel down.

He couldn't allow himself to be partial just based on his understandings alone. Regardless of what he felt or could feel, the other was still a Villain that was wanted in the country. A person didn't get to the top ten most wanted being a nice person. He'd committed numerous crimes of fraud, robbery, scamming and cold-blooded murder.

Shouta hardened his heart, steeling himself. He couldn't allow himself to be weak. He couldn't afford to be biased when so many lives had been harmed in the process of Midoriya's villainy.

The black-furred kitten nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand abruptly patted his head. His heartbeat sped up so fast he was surprised he didn't collapse in the shock. He looked at Midoriya, seeing half-lidded bright green eyes that still looked fogged by the vestiges of sleep.

"Hey there, kitten," the man purred.

Shouta's mouth opened slightly in his shock. He blinked, his thought process disrupted. What was the Villain thinking, throwing that bedroom voice at a cat?! God, if the other person wasn't a Villain, he would totally be his type.

Good thing cats didn't really have a sex drive. Right? No, no. That wasn't the issue here. Why was he thinking about this?! What was he _doing_? This had to be the Villain's Quirk, right? There was no plausible _way_ – his thoughts once again jolted to a halt when he felt himself being picked up.

He subconsciously clung to the other's hand. It felt terrifying being picked up and carried. He hadn't realized earlier when he was still lost in the stages of shock, but he didn't like this feeling at all. He didn't like feeling like he wasn't in control of himself, that his safety was being held in the hands of someone else.

If the Villain dropped him, he didn't think he would suffer too much from that, since he was a cat and all – they were able to somehow right themselves if it wasn't too high, but that didn't mean it gave him any reassurance. He felt slightly panicked at the thought but grit his teeth and forced his feelings down. The Villain wouldn't do that. Or at least, he didn't think he would, but who knew how a Villain really thought.

He was placed down on cool tiles. He glanced around cautiously, realizing he was in the bathroom with the Villain. He retreated slightly, not sure what the other was about to do. He couldn't be planning on killing him here, could he?

"Okay, Nekozawa. You have to do your business there, okay?" Midoriya said, pointing at the toilet bowl. The Villain started the water in the bathtub, filling the silence with the echo of trickling water.

Shouta felt like dying. This was his life now, being told by a Villain where he should do his business. All his years as a Pro-Hero hadn't prepared him for this. If he was a human, he was certain his face would have been as red as a tomato. No matter how unflappable he might have seemed to most, there were still limits to it!

Then, the Villain started stripping off his clothes. Shouta stared at him in shock. Creamy pale skin started revealing itself in various intervals. The black kitten wasn't sure what crime he had committed in the past life for him to be tortured like this. His eyes involuntarily scanned the vast expense of naked skin being presented to him.

This was fine, right? He thought faintly. He was just categorizing if the Villain had any glaring weaknesses. His eyes drifted across the defining abs on the other's body, coming to stop on a certain body part. It felt like something exploded in his mind. _Holy fuck, Midoriya was huge!_ No, no, no. he calmed himself down. Things just seemed bigger because he was smaller, right? Yeah, after all, Midoriya himself was already a giant, the bathtub was even larger.

Shouta hissed as the man tried to pick him up, scratching the offending hand, even though he immediately regretted it. He must have lost his wits when the other started stripping. Where was his earlier resolve to be nice to the Villain to have his guard lower?

A finger bopped his nose gently. "Bad kitty," he heard. Immediately, the feeling of wanting to die came back just as quickly as it left. "No scratching."

He ignored the other, intending to escape out of the bathroom. He was swiftly dissuaded from his notion as the other scooped him up with offending ease, swiftly taking a paw and cutting his nails before he even had a chance to respond.

Before he knew it, both paws and hind legs had been cut. He felt stunned. The other had just de-weaponised him before he could even react. He was already weak on attack power in this form, but the other had made him even weaker!

He was then swiftly carried as the other got into the bathtub.

"Okay, time to take a bath, Nekozawa. You're kind of dirty."

Shouta was instantly offended.

xxx

Omake:

The vet felt like jumping every time he entered his bedroom. He felt like crying. Why did he have to feel this way? He didn't think the man with green eyes would just enter his bedroom again, but his mind was screaming for him to check every corner. Not only that, every little creak or sound in his bedroom just set him off. The past couple of days, he'd been sleeping in the closet.

The poor vet turned off the lights and swiftly stuffed a bunch of clothes under the blanket to make it look like he was sleeping there before turning and dashing for the closet.

He was safe now. He drifted off into sound slumber at the thought that he was safe.

The door of the closet creaked open.

The vet screamed.

There was no one there. The vet felt like screaming again when he saw a black cat outside the door.

 _Nooooooo…_

The vet woke up, sweating. He cautiously checked around him, realizing the door was still closed. He heaved a sigh of relief. It was all a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

The Daily Life of a Villain and his Cat

Chapter 7

xxx

Izuku stepped into the bathtub filled with warm water even as the kitten struggled with all his might, no doubt fighting being carried. The Villain smirked, not quite caring if the kitten got a look at his face. The kitten was probably using all its strength to try and get out of the hold, but it was laughably weak. It felt more like the kitten was squirming around and pawing him than anything else.

The Hero-kitten let out a little squeak as he was balanced on the Villain's thigh, partially in the water. The Hero froze, all movements coming to a standstill. Izuku stared at the kitten's shocked face, inwardly squeaking as well. Damn the Hero for appealing to his weakness of cute fluffy things.

Izuku cupped a handful of water with both hands, gleefully pouring it over the kitten. The shocked look he got made him grin at the kitten. It was so precious. The black-haired kitten scrambled off his thigh, making a startled mew as it started sinking.

The Villain quickly pulled the Hero stuck as a kitten back, admonishing. He bopped the kitten on his nose as he scolded him. "Don't do that. You might drown, you know?" Izuku frowned at the thought, holding the kitten closer to him as he drained some of the water, leaving the bathtub only half full.

"There," he said, watching as the kitten pressed closer to him with big, black eyes. Izuku made a scolding nose just to stop himself from doing something traitorous like coo at the kitten. He still had his dignity.

Reaching for the shampoo, he squeezed an appropriate amount before working it into his hair, quickly rinsing it off before finishing the rest of his routine. He got out of the tub and kneeled on the floor, reaching for the Hero trapped in a kitten's body, who had at this point wandered in circles around the tub.

He placed the kitten on his thigh again and started shampooing him, causing lots of bubbly foam to surround the kitten. Izuku killed the urge to snap a photo as brutally as he could. He _would_ fight this urge, dammit.

In the name of washing up, Izuku allowed himself to have fun at the Hero's expense. He gave the kitten different hairdos, made him into a snow-kitten, gave said kitten some conditioner, even.

Basically, he had fun with the kitten, though the kitten had developed a somewhat pouty face halfway through, Izuku could tell that the kitten had somewhat enjoyed it, occasionally closing his eyes and purring before he snapped out of it and stopped.

Izuku washed everything off with the showerhead, eliciting a mew of protest. He grinned, picking up the wet kitten. The Hero looked particularly lovable like this, as a wet kitten. He imagined him as a wet kitten in the rain, looking sad and lonely. The Villain choked back a laugh, draining the soapy water before dousing the kitten again.

"Come here, Nekozawa," he said, holding out a hand expectantly.

The kitten eyed him distrustfully before padding nearer, cautiously putting a paw on his outstretched hand.

Izuku waited patiently, letting the Hero take his time. The kitten slowly climbed up, wrapping to paws around his arm. The Villain beamed at the kitten, retracting his arm slowly towards himself.

He placed the kitten on the towel, gently patting the kitten dry. The Hero's fur was now a soft, sleek black. It felt softer as compared to before, and shinier as well. The conditioner had done its job well, leaving him feeling pleased at his choice.

He'd ended up using human shampoo and conditioner though, which probably wasn't good for the kitten. He'd have to pay a visit to the vet later to pick up some specialised products.

By the time Izuku was done, he had a sleepy looking kitten in his arms. It seemed that cats and by extension kittens really did end up sleeping most of the day away. The black kitty would probably end up energetic at night.

Izuku fought the urge to take photos the entire way through, feeling mentally exhausted. Honestly, if it was going to drain him this much fighting the urge, he might as well give in and take some, then. But only sparingly.

It was just so he didn't have to keep fighting himself. Repressing wasn't healthy, after all.

"All done, my cute little kitten," he sang, carrying the sleepy looking black furball out. He felt a faint paw at him, as if in protest.

Izuku bit back a grin at the sheer cuteness the picture presented, placing the kitten on the windowsill next to the table, allowing the kitten to bask in the sun for his nap. Nekozawa closed his eyes sleepily, falling into a deeper sleep, unable to fight his body's instincts.

The Villain sneakily took a few shots, making sure to turn off the sound and the flash, adding a few photos to his gallery. Before he realized what exactly he was doing, he'd set a photo to his phone wallpaper.

Izuku eyed his wallpaper balefully. What in the world had caused him to do that? He'd done that like it was the most natural thing in the world. He huffed, letting it slide this time.

Besides, the picture was too cute not to use.

He could use the pictures as blackmail later on, especially those with the Hero's signature black eyes, though they might look a little bigger while he as in his kitten form.

xxx

Omake:

Kouda Kenshin felt a shiver run down his spine. What was that? He cautiously looked around, feeling something akin to a mouse being watched by a cat, with him being the mouse.

There was nothing there. Was it just his imagination? He felt like something bad was about to happen, raising his metaphorical hackles.

There was no one around, just him and these cat supplies that he was taking an inventory of. Was it just his imagination? The vet furrowed his brows, as the strange feeling lingered.

 _No, Kenshin_ , he told himself. There's nothing around you. _You're just being paranoid_.

Nevertheless, the feeling lingered, causing him to feel jittery. He was finally able to take a breath of relief when he closed the clinic for the day.

When he was about to head home, he opened the clinic's door, causing him to shriek as glowing green eyes appeared in front of him.

"Hello Kouda-san," he heard the amicable voice, the person's lips stretching into a _fakefakefake_ smile. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the demon's piercing green eyes.

"I'm here to take care of a problem." The voice sounded vaguely threatening to his ears. Had the Villain come to tie up loose ends?! He knew it wouldn't have ended like that!

Kenshin fainted like a swooning maiden.


	8. Chapter 8

The Daily Life of a Villain and His Cat

Chapter 8

xxx

It's been two weeks, and Shouta was sad to say that he was still enjoying his life as a cat. It wasn't like he _hated_ being a cat, per se, but he had responsibilities that he had to get back to – his students had probably been foisted off on another teacher, so that much was fine, but as the days passed, he was steadily feeling a rising anxiety.

He had to escape soon.

Midoriya had been… tolerable so far. He was steadily collecting various weaknesses that the Villain showed. Strangely enough, he hadn't caught the Villain doing anything particularly heinous. He was feeling conflicted with every passing day. Could it be that they were mistaken? Shouta frowned, putting the thought aside for the moment.

Regardless, he would collect the information first and decide later. Better safe than sorry was practically the first rule every Hero had drilled into them. He wouldn't neglect this even though he currently didn't have a way of enforcing it. The more he watched and interacted with Midoriya, the more it felt like he was straying from the correct path. He felt a conflicting mix of emotions. Was he really doing the right thing?

He'd had a couple of chances to escape the house so far, but he hadn't taken them. At first, he'd chalked it up to being cautious in case the other had installed surveillance cameras, but by now he already knew that the Villain didn't have anything of that sort. Shouta furrowed his brows. Why hadn't he escaped already? Was Midoriya's Quirk still working this well even though there weren't any signs of it being used?

Why was he still dawdling around in this apartment with no end in sight, even with his rising anxiety? Did he perhaps fall under the Villain's Quirk? He frowned, running over his previous emotions and memories. He just couldn't put a label on the reasoning. He was losing himself with every passing day. He felt like this kind of life wouldn't be so bad as long as he had Midoriya – he shook his head, dislodging the thought. He couldn't afford to think like this. He was straying further and further from a Hero's path.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he was picked up like a stray kitten. "Nekozawa, I'm home!" How rude, Shouta huffed. He glared at Midoriya. Couldn't he see that he was currently deep in thought? He continued his stare off until he heard the Villain laugh, instantly snapping him back to reality. He was a cat. How would the other even know what was going through his head? Immediately, the embarrassment crept up on him like an unwanted barnacle.

Shouta scowled as he sat in the Villain's hand. He was strangely offended that he barely managed to cover the man's palm. He whacked the pale fingers clutching at him. Why did a man have such pale fingers? Why didn't he have any callouses? This didn't even make any sense! The more he thought about it, the more he felt like biting the other man's fingers. Did the Villain have to be so contradictory?!

Izuku hummed, in a great mood. Going out of disturb a few Heroes had been fun, going shopping had been fun too! And he hung out with his favourite vet, getting both company and great tips for kittens. At the thought of his shopping, his mood lit up even more. He couldn't wait!

He watched the Hero paw at his fingers with a petulant face and couldn't help sneakily taking a shot. _Whyyy_? Why was he just so adorable?! Even though every morning Izuku woke up and told himself not to fall for the other's adorable little expressions and unwitting charms, he was just so cute! Especially when he was acting angry. Ahhh, the Hero was seriously bad for his heart. How would he ever live when the other inevitably left him? He wouldn't ever be able to see that cute little scowl again. If only he could just stay a little kitten and be with him forever. It was only at this moment where Izuku regretted that the Hero wasn't a real kitten. He bit the inside of his cheek, his mood diving low.

"Mew?" Shouta meowed inquisitively, seeing that the Villain's mood had changed drastically. He patted the man's fingers, unconsciously consoling him. He didn't know what just happened, but it was better if the Villain was in a good mood. It suited him more.

Izuku inwardly squeaked at the cute sight before him. He wanted to roll around the floor clutching his face like a fool. Of course, he'd never do it, but he could do it inwardly, right? No one would ever know. _Ahhhh_ , why was he so cute!?

"Hehe, Nekozawa, I went shopping for you today!"

Shouta gave the Villain a deadpan stare. He felt like he heard those words almost every day. He subconsciously looked toward the area where the Villain had christened 'The Kitty Playground', which was filled with toys for cats. The large cat jungle gym almost took up half the space of the living room. He covered his face. A great Villain was acting like a cat-idiot.

Then, things moved so fast that he felt bewildered. Stunned, he stared up at the Villain kneeling in front of him, putting on a tiny glass slipper like some fucked up rendition of Cinderella – but with a cat! He stared at the green hair and gentle expression on the Villain's face and couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. It almost felt like he was falling in love. He immediately shook the thought off. Haha, _no._ He was _not_ going to go down that route. That route only held despair and suffering for him. Nope. He wasn't going to subject himself to that since he already knew what lay on the road ahead.

Izuku immediately whipped out his phone to take pictures from all angles, screaming loudly inside. He felt like a fangirl meeting their idol. What was this? _What was thissss._ Why was everything that happened with the Hero just sooo cute? He must like cats more than he thought. Perhaps when he Hero left, he would get another cat for real this time. They were such delightful creatures. He immediately used the new photo as his background picture. He had to make backups of this later, so they'd never be lost.

The green-haired Villain gently picked up the Hero when he had his fill of pictures. The kitten still had a slightly stunned expression on his face, so he probably wasn't all there to be honest. It seemed like his constant pictures of the other had eventually made him get used to the ever-present presence of cameras. Honestly. As a Hero, it was rather strange that he wasn't used to a camera's presence, but he supposed there was a reason why he was an underground Hero.

Shouta caught sight of what he was wearing as they passed by a window and promptly freaked out. What had the other made him wear?! This was a disgrace! A little tiara draped over one of his ears to keep it in place, with a white dress with a little tutu! And to top it off, tiny little glass slippers that fit his little kitten paw so well it was probably custom made! When had the other placed an order for this?! He let out a discontent meow and struggled to get out of the other's arms.

Izuku clicked his tongue and tucked the other in more securely. "Don't struggle so much, kitten. What if I drop you by mistake? I'll be so sad!"

Shouta reluctantly allowed his struggles to fade when he realized there was no reaction to his resistance. He wouldn't be able to get out of the secure grip with his meagre strength, so he ceased his futile struggles, silently biding his time.

The green-haired Villain opened the door, taking the little kitten outside for the first time since he'd brought the other home. He was going to push his luck today, but he couldn't help it. Did you have _eyes_? Couldn't you see just how adorable Nekozawa was?! He had to show him off! Who knew when he'd get the chance to do it again!

Izuku ignored the inquisitive eyes with hints of shock staring at him, before finally relenting under the wide-eyed stare that the kitten placed him under.

"I'm going to bring you to the vet for a check-up! It's been awhile, after all. But don't worry. The vet's my friend!"

Shouta started his struggles again. He'd rather die than let anyone but Midoriya see him like this! He still had some dignity. He'd rather be left in the apartment or put in a cage or _something_. Was the Villain planning on carrying him all the way there like this!? He was truly a Villain.

The despairing kitten reaffirmed his decision to run away. He must have been possessed earlier when he was feeling even a hint of good-will for the Villain!


End file.
